Fangirls
by avatar-obsessed-98
Summary: Aang and Katara go on a date but will everything go as planned. T just in case. I didn't know what genres I should do sorry. R'n'R


_**Okay this is my second story so please do not be harsh ok. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the Last Airbender I would not be living in Alabama and would not be writing Fanfictions but here I am so people what does that mean.**_

_**People: You do not own Avatar**_

_**Yep that's right.**_

_**On with the story **_

_**Fangirls **_

_**It had been exactly 2 weeks after the end of the war and 1 week and 2 days since the end of war and Aang wanted to take Katara on their first official DATE!!!!!!!**_

_**Katara's Room**_

_**Katara had just dried off after taking a hot bath. She wanted her hair to be to not be tangled and taking a hot bath was just what she needed. The second she stepped into her room Suki ran over to her and immediately rushed her to a stool in front of her vanity that contained Katara's makeup.**_

"_**Katara is your face dry where is your dress what color do you want your makeup?" Asked Suki in a rush.**_

"_**Suki calm down." Katara said.**_

"_**Yeah Suki don't kill Katara I don't think Aang will like that." Toph pointed out.**_

"_**Well I just want this night to be perfect."**_

"_**Ok Suki I appreciate that. My dress is on the bed." Katara told Suki.**_

_**Suki ran over to the bed and picked up the dress and scanned over it and then plastered a big grin on her face and ran over to the vanity. Suki grabbed a lot of makeup and started applying on to Katara's face and after 20 minutes Suki stepped aside to let Katara see her reflection.**_

"_**It's so beautiful Suki!" Katara said. Suki had put yellow eye-shadow on Katara's eyelids, light blush on her cheekbone, and light lip gloss on her lips.**_

"_**Thank you I try I try!" Suki said. "Now lets put on your dress."**_

_**The rest of the day was spent getting Katara ready, and when it was time for Katara to see what she looked like she was not disappointed. Katara stood in front of the mirror in a white kimono, on the bottom there were blue and yellow flowers, and the sash was white. Her shoes were yellow and were flat. As Suki and Toph pushed Katara down the hall Aang meant Katara with a smile.**_

_**Earlier that day**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Aang's Room**_

_**Aang had just finished shaving his head and was starting to get his robes on. He decided on traditional monk robes and boots that would be comfortable to walk in and dance in. He was so excited because this was their first official date. He wanted it to be a surprise on where they were going so Katara had no idea where he was taking her. Aang had finished getting ready and went to meet Katara at the door. As he was walking he ran into Sokka.**_

"_**Looking nice Aang." **_

"_**Thanks Sokka."**_

"_**Hey Aang be nice to Katara ok, I am her big bother and even though you may be the avatar and my best friend and if you break her heart I will break your face." Sokka threatened.**_

"_**Don't worry Sokka I love Katara and she loves me to and I promise I won't ever hurt her."**_

"_**Ok I trust you."**_

_**Aang spent the next few minutes waiting at the door until Katara walked out. She was beautiful she was dressed up and was that makeup she was so beautiful. Aang was staring until Katara started to giggle. **_

"_**Aang why are you staring at me?"**_

"_**It's because your so beautiful." Aang said quickly snapping out of his trance. Katara giggled and blushed. Aang smiled at the thought of making her blush.**_

"_**Well are we going to go are not?" Katara questioned.**_

"_**Right this way my lady." Aang said as he put out his arm.**_

_**Aang led Katara to carriage that was waiting outside. As Aang told the driver where to go Katara stepped in to the carriage. The ride to the surprise place was spent in silence. When Katara stepped out of the carriage, she saw the best restraunt in Ba Sing Se. It was made of a lot of gold and it was so beautiful. **_

"_**Come on Katara lets go eat." Aang suggested.**_

"_**Yeah lets go eat." Katara replied.**_

_**As they walked in to the restraunt people started to point and whisper.**_

"_**Aang everybody is staring." Katara said.**_

"_**Its okay Katara, remember its just you and me." Aang told her as he took her hand.**_

_**As they made their way to the cashier Katara swore she heard girls sigh at Aang.**_

"_**Tramps." Katara whispered under her breath.**_

"_**What?" Aang asked.**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**Can I help you?" Asked the person working the counter.**_

"_**Ah yes we have reservations for two."**_

"_**What name?"**_

"_**Aang."**_

_**The person working the counter looked up at Aang with recognition.**_

"_**The Avatar, listen up everybody the avatar is in the restraunt." He announced in his loud loud loud voice.**_

"_**Great it's not like we already had enough attention."**_** Katara thought.**

**The waiter took Aang and Katara to the table and handed them their menus. Aang and Katara sat in silence for awhile looking at their menus.**

"**So what do you want to get?" Aang asked.**

"**I was thinking we could get the house salad and fried rice and get the couple size." Katara suggested.**

"**Sure sounds fine to me." Aang replied.**

**Aang and Katara wore having a pleasant conversations only interrupted by a group of giggling girls Aang and Katara just ignored for awhile until one of them decided they would make their presence noticed.**

"**Are you Avatar Aang so nice to meet you I'm Meng-Sue one of the richest nobles in all of Ba-Sing-Se." Meng-Sue so rudely announced.**

"**Hi Meng-Sue, I'm Aang and this is my ****girlfriend**** Katara." Aang said putting emphasis on the word girlfriend. **

**Meng-Sue looked over at Katara with a smile that pretty much screamed watch out I want him. Katara smiled back but secretly thought of the easiest way to freeze Meng-Sue without any body noticing.**

"**So Aang what are you doing tomorrow night? I was hoping we could discuss politics and the war." Meng-Sue asked with a little smile.**

"**Oh I am sorry Meng-Sue but I can't I'm sort of already seeing somebody." Meng-Sue face dropped into a frown and she got really angry.**

"**Ok lets get this straight I am Meng-Sue one of the richest people in Ba-Sing-Se I am pretty and not some peasant from the Southern Water Tribe. You are the avatar you deserve somebody better than this. You deserve somebody like me ok so tomorrow night you are going to come meet me do you understand?!" By now Katara was mad and it looked like Aang was about to stand up and say something but Katara beat him to it.**

"**I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MENG-SUE YOU ARE A TRAMP AND FRANKLY I AM NOT A PEASANT I AM A PRINCESS SO THAT MAKES ME RICHER THAN YOU. ALSO I AM THE AVATAR'S GIRLFRIEND YOU AREN'T. AND YOU DO NOT CONTROL AANG NOBODY DOES HE JUST BEAT THE FIRELORD AND I JUST BEAT THE EX-PRINCESS OF THE FIRENATION WHILE YOU SAT AROUND ON YOUR BUTT, SO AANG IS NOT GOING TO MEET YOU TOMMOROW OK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Katara had managed to turn over a few glasses in the restraunt and was sending a huge water wave at Meng-Sue which Aang was not quick enough to stop it and Meng-Sue ended up frozen against a pillar. (A/n I like that ending) By now everyone was looking at Katara and Meng-Sue. Meng-Sue was scared and looked like she was about to cry.**

"**Ok I understand I'll leave Aang alone just please release me." Meng-Sue said.**

**Katara looked over at Meng-Sue with a glare before making a flick of her wrist Meng-Sue was let loose and she ran.**

"**Come on Katara lets go." Aang said as he grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her out of the restraunt after paying.**

**Aang and Katara started walking until Aang came to a stop in front of an ally and pulled Katara into it.**

"**Now Katara what was that all about?" Aang asked.**

"**I don't know what your talking about." Katara said.**

"**Katara I know that you know what I'm talking about. Katara listen to me I just want to know why you reacted like you did." Aang said pleading with her.**

"**Alright I'll tell you. I reacted like I did because I love you and don't want to lose you."**

"**You will never lose me."**

"**Your wrong she was right Meng-Sue was right. You do deserve a noble or a princess I am a peasant." Katara said with her eyes downcast.**

"**Katara I don't care if you're a princess or not I will always love you and if it makes you fell better you will **_**always be my princess." Aang said as he started leaning in closer and closer until Katara met him halfway and a few minutes later they pulled away for air.**_

"_**Now lets go to the second part of the date." Aang said with a smile.**_

_**Aang and Katara walked along the streets of Ba Sing Se to the palace where lights shined through the down stairs windows. Aang dragged Katara through the door and revealed a dance party.**_

"_**Aang a dance party."**_

"_**Yep come on lets dance."**_

_**Aang and Katara were dancing for a long time until Katara announced that she was thirsty and they stopped and took a break to get a drink of water. By then everyone knew the Avatar was in the palace and they got a lot of stares and whispers. Aang and Katara got to the table with the drinks and got some water.**_

"_**I'm so glad we went on this date." Katara told Aang.**_

"_**Me to." Aang said as he pecked Katara on the lips.**_

_**Hey Aang I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Katara said as she stood up.**_

_**As Katara walked to the bathroom trouble started to brew. Five seconds Aang wasn't even alone for five seconds before he was surrounded by a bunch a fan girls raging to ten to sixteen. They started to approach him all sporting devious grins.**_

"_**Ok girls lets talk about this rationally I am already seeing somebody sorry guys but I guess you should go find somebody else." Aang said as he was backed into the bar.**_

"_**Oh Aang we all know that you don't like that girl, we all know you want a noble like me." Said Meng-Sue (A/N uh oh).**_

"_**You thought you could just get rid of me the restraunt, deal with it we are meant to be." Meng-Sue said.**_

"_**No were not I have a girlfriend."**_

_**With Katara**_

_**Katara was just leaving the bathroom when she saw a big group of girls crowding around the BAR.**_

"_**Aang." Katara whispered under her breath.**_

_**Katara gathered all the water she could and made a big water whip and started throwing girls out of the way until she saw Aang getting advanced on by MENG-SUE. Now Katara was angry real angry.**_

_**Aang **_

_**Aang saw Katara coming his way and she looked really angry. Aang watched as Katara made a water whip and grabbed Meng-Sue.**_

"_**I thought I got rid of you at the restraunt. Oh well I guess it would be better if we dealt with this in front of witnesses." Katara said as she sent a water whip towards Meng-Sue.**_

"_**Do you have bending powers?" Katara asked with a smile.**_

"_**Yep I am a earth bender." Meng-Sue said thinking that because Katara didn't have an unlimited water source she would eventually run out and she would win.**_

"_**Good so I get to beat an earth bender, well this will be fun." Katara said as she made octopus form and hit Meng-Sue in the head with a tentacle. Meng-Sue made a boulder and threw it Katara, Katara dodged it and made a wave and sent it towards Meng-Sue. It hit Meng-Sue and knocked her back a few feet.**_

"_**Girls girls there is no need to fight over me please stop fighting." Aang screamed but it was no use they just kept fighting.**_

_**A few minutes later Katara had frozen Meng-Sue in ice and held an ice dagger to her throat.**_

"_**I think I have won this round." Katara said as she walked away leaving Meng-Sue frozen to the wall.**_

"_**Come on Aang lets go." Katara said as she walked away leaving Aang running tot catch up with her. By the time he did she had a very angered look on her face.**_

"_**Katara you didn't have to fight for me." Aang said as he grabbed Katara to make her face him.**_

"_**It wasn't for you I don't shit from anybody." And just like that they kept walking. As soon as Katara stepped in the door she went right past everybody and went straight to her room.**_

"_**What's her problem?" Sokka asked as he stuffed his with beef-jurkey.**_

"_**Fangirls."**_

_**A/N Finally its done please read and review even if its sucks. **_

_**.**_


End file.
